Bad weather conditions, such as rainfall and snowfall, or dusts or stains on a windshield glass obstruct a driver's field of vision. In this case, a vehicle wiper apparatus is used as a safety apparatus that wipes the dusts or stains with a wiper blade so as to secure a clean view. The wiper apparatus may be installed in a windshield, a rear window, an outside rear view mirror, a head lamp, or the like. In particular, the wiper apparatus installed in the windshield is operated by connecting a pair of wiper blades to a link mechanism by a single motor. An example of the wiper apparatus is disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2001-0072421.
The wiper apparatus includes a wiper motor used as a driving source, a worm and a worm wheel that convert a torque of the wiper motor and change a rotating direction, and a link mechanism that receives power from the worm wheel and reciprocatingly rotates a wiper blade.
The wiper apparatus is assembled a vehicle body panel by using a bolt and a nut. However, the structure that assembles the wiper apparatus with the vehicle body by using the bolt and the nut may degrade work efficiency. In addition, such a structure needs to weld a weld nut to the vehicle body panel, thus increasing a manufacturing cost of a vehicle.
In order to solve this limitation, several new methods have been proposed. For example, Korean Patent Registration No. 1045773 discloses a wiper apparatus that is fitted into a vehicle body panel in a rotating manner during assembling. However, in such a wiper apparatus, at least one fixing portion has the bolt assembly structure of the related art, thus degrading assembling workability. In addition, since a vibration absorption structure between the vehicle body panel and the wiper apparatus is inferior, a vibration generated during the operation of a wiper may be transferred to a vehicle body.